Kiss from a Demon Part 2
by fantasy-in-love
Summary: this is the second part to my "Kiss from A Demon" story.If you like it please Give a good review, Murdoc & OC           I suck at summaries


Ch. 2 To be or not to Be With Him

Ever since Murdoc had saved her life, she had been greatful, she thought she had made that obvious to him, especially

after that "suprise I love you!" kiss she had given him after they had gotten back from the hospital. After that kiss, Luna had just left Murdoc

standing there. "Wha...What was that?" he said as Luna continued walking towards the door. He rushed himself to try to catch up to her, and as

he sped up, she did as well. "Murdoc , if you want me, youll have to come and fin me!" she repiled to him as she ran into the great maze which was Kong studios

she was a little afraid, a little excited, and a whole lot of nervous. Why had she said that to him? never before had she acted so impulsive,

hell, how did she even know that he was still looking for her? After about 10 minutes of hiding, she had gone to the recording studio, since she had never seen

or heard sight of him coming for her. "He must have given up and gone to bed". What she DIDN'T hear was the clacking of his boots on the

stone floor of kong coming towards the recording studio. Luna had headphones on and she didn't even know what she was in for...

Murdoc, being as quiet as possible, seen her with the headphones resting apon her head, eyes closed, silently listening to a set of demos he

had made earlier for a new album "This time luv, your gonna be the one caught off guard!" he thought. He had tip-toed behind her silently

and as quietly as possible. He slowly put his hands onto the back of the chair she was in. Her neck was leaning into the wall, exposing her bare neck

and oh so vulnerable sensitive skin which was his ticket to payback. As he approached her, like a vampire approaching his prey, he heard a slight snoring noise.

"oh don't tell me shes asleep" as he saw her face she was totally out of it. Knocked out. "Godddam it...you totally ruined my plan Lune.." suddenly she started talking in her sleep, and

started saying things that had immediatly caught his attention. "Get away from him...stop hurting him...Jacob..Hannibal..he's only a kid.

Murdoc couldn't believe what he was hearing! She was DREAMING about him? He had remembered seeing her read "Rise of The Ogre" earlier that day

and had seen her crying."Whats your problem Luna?" She was sniffiling, and a few tears were running down her cheeks. "what are you reading?" he asked

Luna had quickly hid the book from his sight, and had taken a magazine "Just this old thing about global warming, tragic stuff you know, poor polar bears."

She was lying through her teeth. "Murdoc if you dont mind, I think i'll go lie down on the couch now" . Before he had even had a chance to say anything,

Luna had strided down the hall, giving him one look to the face that had pity written all over it. He picked up the book she had been reading. "why does she have this page tabbed..."

He opened the book to the page where he saw the tab. It was the one where he had explained how he was left on his fathers doorstep by his mother, how his father and

brother had abused him, about how he was teased and ridiculed in school. Now he understood. Luna had began to cry in her sleep. Murdoc thought to himself "why does she even care

about this?" Luna all of the sudden, spoke words he thought he would never hear from her mouth.

Off in dreamland, Luna had recalled all of the horrible things that had happened to Murdoc in the past. "Leave him alone! what did he ever do to you?" she shouted

these words, while trying to run towards child-Murdoc, but she couldn't. Her feet were stuck to the ground, and no matter how hard she yelled or screamed, nothing

was heard, but one thing..." I LOVE YOU MURDOC!" the one thing she had said that seemed to stop all of the madness and hurt that she was witnessing. the bullys ran off,

leaving the child alone. He walked over to where she stood, now silent. He approached her, and gave her a hug, thanking her. She felt like she was floating, as he slowly dissapeared from her vision.

and then out of nowhere, her lips fels as if someone was kissing them. As she slowly began to wake up, she realized he was carrying her! to his winnebago! He had picked her up to carry her to it, and kissed her after hearing

that she loved him in her sleep. She tasted smoke, alchohol, and one more thing she couldnt place...oh it was lust. Murdoc had then realized she was awake while carrying her, he nearly dropped

her onto the ground. Luna quickly put her arms sround his neck and in his hair. "Murdoc why did you kiss me?..." Payback love, he replied as he smiled evilily, while still walking towards his

"loveshack on wheels" . Luna had recalled 2D telling her once "Usually when Mudds has a girl over, he kickes her out of the winne the next mornin, quite literally! after having his way with her of course" "morning?" yeah he replied, "sometimes

for days though". As Luna pulled herself back into the present moment, she realized she was now INSIDE of his winnebago. He had set her down on his bed, and walked off towards his liquor cabinet, and pulled out

a bottle of wine, and 2 glasses. Luv, I have a question for ya..." yes Murdoc what is it?, as she looked at him with a face of wonder. "Do you always talk in your sleep?" Lunas mouth dropped as he handed her the glass of wine

Murdoc sat up on the side of the bed, with his back against the window, and pulled Luna into his lap. This made her nervous and anxious. He had pulled his shirt off, and as he did, she practaclly gulped down the glass of

wine in one big swig. "you said something in your sleep love, i want to know If its true or not." She remembered her dream, and what she had shouted, but she decided to play it out to see where he was going to lead to. "what exactly did you hear Murdoc? as she said this her arms were slightly shaking, fearing for the worst. Murdoc pulled her face so close to his they were practally touching. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and asked her, looking straight into her eyes,

" Luna, do you love me?". she sat there, her forehead touching his, her arms wrapped around his neck. If she said yes, would this completely ruin their relationship, or would he suprise her, and give her

an unexpected answer? TO BE CONTINUED

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"

Oh gosh guys, if you actually like what I'm writing please tell me! I've got a lot more to write, but I'd like to know if its actually in even In the readers best

intrest to. I love doing this, and I'm working on another chapter for this story, But its LOTS longer, and I've added alot of twists to it. it takes place

around the "Plastic Beach" setting. I do appreciate criticism, but dont make it completely negative, if you like it, tell me, if not, well keep it to yourself.

I dont like "hate" reviews. Please respect my wishes.


End file.
